Necrophiliac
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Shizuru really done it this time... she brought Natsuki back to life as a zombie.


Oh, my dear Natsuki.

You're still beautiful to me. As a wise person once said, pretty is temporal whereas beautiful is _eternal, _and thus, you will always be beautiful in my eyes.

Your eyes, once a lustrous black and brilliantly gleaming with superior intelligence, are now bulging white with harsh black pupils, just a large circle on a white canvas. But you're still beautiful.

Your lips, once so _soft _and an adorable pouty cupid-bow pair of sweetness, are now hard and almost rubbery, chapped and chewed. Little puffs of toxic air come from it every now and then when you become overzealous in your attempts to bite me. But when I kiss you, I can still taste heaven with all of its clouds and angels.

Your skin, once flawless white with not even a single blemish, is a decaying mottled green with open sores and there's an awful jagged scar running across your arm, oozing with green pus and maybe just a little blood. It feels clammy and moist, almost slimy in a sense, but no matter, my love. I trail kisses over it anyway.

I had never envisioned you like this when I proposed to you, but that's quite alright. I just didn't expect that you would eat the priest and the nun at our wedding, and now strips of their flesh decorate the church. Quite artistically, don't you think? But now we're married, and there's nothing in our way anymore.

Sometimes I regret leaving you alone while I purchased my potions in the relatively safe confines of Miss Sugiura's underground shoppe. I should have insisted that you accompany me, at least, than foolishly leave you in the clutches of the zombies and allow them to mob you. And now you're one of their numbers, and I have never thought zombies more dazzling than you are right now, in my arms.

Ah, my love.

Your hair is still that shade of black that I adore and- oh! Another clump has fallen out. Don't worry, my love. I can see more beautiful hair growing, even thought it is a... pair of dog ears? Oh well my dear, dog ears suits you very well anyway.

You don't really seem to enjoy the heat of a summer beach, even though you loved it before you became a creature of the Fujino clan. Shall we go back there, to the place you now call home?

Oh no, love, don't run ahead of me! Look at what you've done now, how am I going to explain this to Miss Suzushiro? An entire town slaughtered! My dear, please don't cry. I suppose it was my fault that I realised you were hungry. Go now, while I offer myself to the authorities.

I don't want you to die, my love.

And now I walk towards those guards with my head held high, because I'm doing it for you. It would be an honour to die in your name, it was nice loving you, I hope one day our lives will cross by each other again. Goodbye for now my love, and do take care.

I can abandon the world for you, and I can abandon you to keep you safe. If only I could love you for the rest of my life, even if you are a zombie, even if you can no longer recognise this face. Perverted as it may seem, I can love an undead creature with all of my soul as well, so I go happily to my death, an afterlife in a colourless world without you.

But what is this, my love? My head is already on the wooden block for execution, and the masked executioner is holding his sword above my neck, but oh - you've just taken a bite out of _his _neck. How romantic this is; you were never a damsel in distress, but I never imagined that _I _would be it and you my rescuer.

There's no need for this, understand my protests, with the faerie courts lying there soundlessly with blood trickling from the corner of their mouths. Thank you for saving me anyway. Your hand is cold in mine but I'll warm it with kisses.

Shall we live in Hokkaido, where things are lifeless and cold, but with an indiscriminate beauty that is indescribable and resplendent? Or shall we travel to other places? I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, but-

Oh!

You've bitten me.

And now I can't really feel the cold anymore, and my skin is starting to turn a sickly shade of green. It doesn't feel terrible my love, it's just rather surprising, that's all. It's quite fascinating, the way the green simply _spreads. _I never imagined it would feel this way, well, I never imagined I'd become a zombie, but the bite seems to be cold and it spreads as well, as if you've trickled a jug of cold water slowly over me.

But what is this?

I feel _hungry. _

Not just ordinary hunger but a hunger for meat and you _do _look quite ravishing, dear heart, and oh I _must _restrain myself but I-

Oh no.

I'm afraid I've just taken a bite out of your neck! It's very disconcerting; please forgive me for that rude gesture. I'd just like to say that your flesh tastes absolutely delectable and I think I'd like some more.

You're too delicious not to eat, my love, would you spare me a little more of you?

* * *

Now we spend the eternal nights of Hokkaido listening to the symphony of the wolves crying their woes to the moon, watch the unchanging dark sky so starless and bleak, with crimson streaks of blood spilt and the craggy silhouettes of unexplored mountains. The now abandoned Fujino mansion is built upon those mountains, my love, perhaps we should explore there one day?

But for now, let us simply rest upon the snow and smell the sweetly decaying smell that is forever lingering in the air we breathe. Well, _I _can smell, but I can sniff for the both of us. I've never had a happier existence my love, than resting against a rotten tree trunk.

Your head and I.

_Moral of story – do not turn Natsuki into a dog eared zombie, even if you had the formulae to do so._


End file.
